


I Hate (Love) You and Everything You Do

by fullsunbaby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute Mingyu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, emo wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: Wonwoo hates his roommate Mingyu. Ever since Mingyu moved in to Wonwoo’s apartment his life has been hell.Mingyu consistently plays annoying pop tunes, while Wonwoo just wants to listen to his emo music in peace.Mingyu made his apartment feel like Betty Crocker and HomeGoods had a lovechild, and that is not Wonwoo's Style.Mingyu is Wonwoo's opposite, and Wonwoo wants nothing more than for him to never leave.





	I Hate (Love) You and Everything You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just something funny and light I wrote a year ago and thought I would share. 
> 
> I love opposite Mingyu and Wonwoo. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes my writing isn't perfect and this was just for fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Wonwoo hates his roommate Mingyu. Ever since Mingyu moved in to Wonwoo’s apartment his life has been hell. 

Mingyu consistently plays annoying pop tunes while Wonwoo just wants to listen to his emo music in peace. Whenever Wonwoo comes home from work or class Mingyu has to have fucking baked something. He leaves it out with a cutesy note saying, 'he hopes Wonwoo had a great day and he can have one'. Wonwoo never takes one because that would be giving in. Mingyu made his apartment feel like Betty Crocker and HomeGoods had a lovechild with all the décor and the smells of pastries, which is so not Wonwoo’s style. 

Lately Wonwoo wears his chokers in the shower just to assert his emo dominance because Mingyu’s cute ways are taking over his space. 

Before Mingyu moved in everything was bland, there was no décor and the garbage was full of empty ramen packets and microwavable dinners. Now there are actual dishes in use and a compost bin full of real vegetables. 

The nerve Mingyu has for corrupting his ways. None of it is Wonwoo’s doing, Mingyu just insists that Wonwoo is going to die of hypertension from the amount of sodium he intakes in the packaged ramen. 

Did Wonwoo mention that Mingyu is studying health sciences in hopes of becoming a Physical Therapist? Yeah, that jerk has a gym membership and everything. He makes these stupid health shakes in the morning and had the audacity to offer to make Wonwoo one once. 

Wonwoo is perfectly content being his unknowledgeable hypertension prone self. He’s a computer science major, staring at the screen for hours on end will kill him before hypertension has a chance. 

Mingyu also spoils Wonwoo’s Persian cat Boo more than Wonwoo ever has. He will cook her salmon (and Wonwoo is allergic to seafood mind you) or chicken or something else fancy, and leaves a note for Wonwoo telling him he fed Boo and not to worry. Mingyu’s first interaction with Boo was him letting out the most obnoxiously cute laugh with the comment that she looks like Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo resembles his cat because they both have the same resting bitch face and a lack of emotion. 

Wonwoo has lived with Mingyu for six months now and Wonwoo is still irritated by every little thing Mingyu does. However, Wonwoo has a sense of sadness because he wants to get closer to Mingyu.

Mingyu has a lot of friends and Wonwoo has none. Wonwoo lets Mingyu invite them over because it’s not like Wonwoo is looking to have anyone over. He never has any plans besides sitting in his room with his depressing thoughts, which is exactly what he does while Mingyu and his friends laugh loudly in the living room. Mingyu tries to include him, but Wonwoo doesn’t like big groups of people and Mingyu has a lot of friends. 

Mingyu is also constantly dating and Wonwoo swears he does it mostly for the social aspect because Wonwoo will never see the same person twice, and no one ever really goes beyond the door step when Mingyu says goodnight. Wonwoo on the other hand has never dated in all his years of existence because no one has ever been interested in him and he is very socially awkward. 

It should be noted that Wonwoo loves living with Mingyu because he brings a sense of light and happiness into his life that he never had before. However, he will never admit it and will continue to be annoyed with every breath Mingyu takes. 

Wonwoo woke up this morning to Boo meowing at his door, which is weird because Mingyu always lets her out of the room to feed her when he gets up to go to the gym. This sends a sense of dread through Wonwoo’s body because something must be wrong. Wonwoo decides against putting actual clothes on and decides to check for a dead body rotting in his apartment. Wonwoo exits the room in just a T-shirt and his underwear because that’s what he sleeps in since pants are overrated and looks around the living room. 

Everything is very untouched and that scares Wonwoo a lot because there is always a dumb note of some kind to alert Wonwoo of Mingyu’s existence. Wonwoo decides to check Mingyu’s room after deciding Mingyu hasn’t been in the kitchen today. Wonwoo knocks softly and he hears someone stir and all of a sudden feels really dumb for getting worried. 

He hears the door open and sees a shirtless Mingyu. “Hey Wonwoo Hyung is everything okay?” Mingyu asks him leaning on his door frame. 

Wonwoo observes his toned chest and stomach and gapes because it gets him every time, so this is what the gym does. Wonwoo then realizes he did not plan anything in the case he found Mingyu. “Hey Mingyu, yeah everything is good, just making sure you aren't dead.” Wonwoo says choppily and then curses himself because what kind of response is that? 

Mingyu laughs. “Nah I’m not dead, just taking it easy today.” 

“This is very uncharacteristic of you.” Wonwoo blurts. 

“Is it now?” Mingyu asks smugly. 

“Not that I noticed, you just have an obvious routine.” Wonwoo replies.

“So you aren't taking an interest in me?” Mingyu asks. 

“No. You’re annoying and I don’t care what you do.” Wonwoo replies. 

“That’s a shame. You weren’t concerned?” Mingyu asks with that dumb toothy smile on his face. 

“Nope.” Wonwoo replies walking away from Mingyu’s room. 

“Hyung?” Mingyu calls.

“What?” Wonwoo replies shortly turning around. 

“Want me to make you breakfast? I found this great recipe online for gluten free pancakes.” Mingyu asks. 

“I would actually prefer my pancakes with extra grains and flour so that I can die of some gluten infection.” Wonwoo counters. 

Mingyu laughs really loudly at that. “You’re funny Hyung, but suit yourself.” Mingyu then pauses. “Are you going to put pants on today?” 

Wonwoo turns bright red and looks down. “Are you going to put a shirt on?” He counters looking once again at Mingyu’s very toned abdomen and chest. 

Mingyu smirks. “Touché.” 

“So is that a yes?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu snickers. “Is this a big concern for you?” 

“Well no, I don’t care what your gross self does.” Wonwoo grumbles looking down.

“Okay, is that all Hyung? I am going to make my breakfast now.” Mingyu says looking at Wonwoo again. 

“Yep.” Wonwoo says going back to his room to hide after grabbing a can of cat food from the counter and a bowl for his baby. 

Wonwoo locks his door for an extra barrier against Mingyu and lies down on his bed cursing the asshole that made a person like Kim Mingyu exist. Wonwoo has to calm his heart that is beating aggressively in his chest. Wonwoo gets up to put the cat food in the bowl but has the realization that she’s probably with Kim fucking Mingyu. That bastard better feed her because Wonwoo is not leaving his room for the rest of the day.  
Wonwoo then realizes his other issue, he has no food unless he wants to eat cat food. Wonwoo curses out loud. “Fuck you Kim Mingyu. I hate you so much because I can’t hate you.” 

Wonwoo wants to cry because for some reason because he can’t get off the defense and befriend Mingyu, because he is too afraid of getting hurt. 

A week goes by and Mingyu has his friends over again. Wonwoo sits in his room playing his games while he listens to the obnoxious cackles of Mingyu’s friends. How can people be so annoying? Wonwoo would love to know.  
Wonwoo perks up at his name being mentioned and then feels his heart stop because Mingyu’s friends are planning on unearthing him from his room. 

“Boo save me.” Wonwoo whispers to his cat and goes over to the latch on his door and locks it. He then proceeds to his closet and curls up inside. 

He hears a knock on his door and hears the voices of Mingyu’s friends calling out for him. Wonwoo stays quiet and keeps his ground for what feels like an eternity. 

“Mingyu is right, he is really weird.” He hears one of them whisper. 

“Yeah I feel bad for Mingyu he got a strange one.” One of the other ones whisper back and then they start laughing. 

Wonwoo feels tears well up in his eyes because this is very familiar. His whole life people have called him strange and odd because he has a hard time making friends and being social. Mingyu has never been mean to him but Wonwoo can see now, Mingyu is no different from everyone else. 

Eventually the apartment gets quiet and Wonwoo decides he can leave his closet. He then decides to unlock his door and peek out into the living room where he sees Mingyu cleaning. Wonwoo goes to slam his door shut when Mingyu looks up. “Wait, please. I want to apologize on behalf of my friends.” 

Wonwoo pauses and decides to hear Mingyu out probably because his brain is so muddled with sadness. 

“I really don’t know why they decided to be such dicks but that wasn’t cool. I respect you and your space and they decided to go against that, which was totally not cool. I know that you don’t like crowds or loudness so that’s why I do my best to keep them away from you when they come over. I had to step out for a second and they decided to bother you. I was so mad-.” Mingyu trails off and Wonwoo observes how Mingyu huffs out an aggressive sigh. 

“It’s fine. I know we don’t like each other so let’s keep it that way.” Wonwoo says going to shut his door. 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with what looks like a hurt expression. “What do you mean I don’t like you? I actually think you’re really cool and admire you a lot. I mean you listen to that different music and wear all black and chokers and you really don’t care what others think.” 

“That’s what you think.” Wonwoo replies. 

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asks pouting a little. “You were just listening to a song that said something about not giving a fuck and another one about not caring what people think. The one about not giving a fuck is very aggressive.” 

Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu’s naïve attitude. “Mingyu I care a lot about what people think about me I just put on a front.” 

“Oh. Well it works.” Mingyu says biting his lip slightly.

“Do you think I’m weird?” Wonwoo asks. 

“No, like I said I think you’re cool because you do your own thing. Your music scares me a little but I like some of it, like that song about Uma Thurman, that one is fun.” Mingyu replies. 

Wonwoo laughs again Mingyu is precious. “That’s a Fall Out Boy song they are softer.” 

“I like that one, I like some of those songs you listen to. I want to get to know you better Wonwoo Hyung I know you don’t like me that much but I know you are actually really nice, I just have a feeling.” Mingyu says while fiddling with his fingers. 

“I don’t hate you. I hate that I can’t hate you.” Wonwoo replies simply. 

Mingyu’s eyes go comically wide and he chokes slightly. “What?” 

“I was planning on getting a roommate I never wanted to associate with, then you came into my life. Literally my polar opposite with your gummy pop music, cutesy house decorations, and golden retriever personality. I wanted to dislike you and I wanted to be mad about everything you did which worked for a while, but then I realized I really liked you. You were different in a good way and you made my dark world brighter. I just didn’t want to get hurt so I tried to ignore you and push you away and I hated myself for not hating you. You’re just too good.” Wonwoo admits feeling his whole body heat up in the process.

“You are the polar opposite of me but that’s why I like you a lot. It balances me out and that’s why I wanted to live with you. If I lived with someone who had the same amount of energy and peppiness as me I don’t think it would work out. I want to get to know you better Wonwoo Hyung but I respect your space and I will not push your boundaries. When you decline my offers or don’t take my pastries-- yeah it hurts a little, but I get it don’t worry. If you also want to get to know me better I would be more than happy to spend time with you but I won’t force you into it.” Mingyu replies smiling gently at Wonwoo in a way that is very endearing. 

“Maybe, but let’s start slow I don’t want to be stuck in your health routine.” Wonwoo says pointedly which causes Mingyu to laugh. 

“Fine, fine but don’t say I never warned you about taking care of yourself.” Mingyu replies while laughing. 

“I would rather die of hypertension then get stuck drinking one of those smelly veggie things.” Wonwoo adds. 

“I bet I will eventually get you to drink one of them.” Mingyu sings out. 

“Mm never trust me on that.” Wonwoo says rolling his eyes. 

****

**_Now here they are six months later.._**

Wonwoo is sitting on the counter with Mingyu shoving his green drink in his face. “Come on just plug your nose you won’t even notice.” 

“Nope. Not today Satan.” Wonwoo says shoving Mingyu’s hands away.

Mingyu pouts. “I am hurt I thought you adored me.” 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo says. 

Mingyu grabs at the plastic around Wonwoo’s neck tugging on it gently pouting. “Come on Woo Hyung for me?”

Mingyu knows that Wonwoo can’t resist that pout. “Fine..” 

“Yay!” Mingyu hands Wonwoo the drink and Wonwoo plugs his nose and takes a gulp.

Wonwoo dramatically gags and Mingyu sighs. “It’s not like I gave you poison Hyung.” 

“You might as well have I swear you are trying to kill me.” Wonwoo says gesturing for Mingyu to grab him his water. “First, you make me eat all the meals you eat, and now, you are giving me this green poison. Not to mention, you make me wake up before noon, and go to the gym with you.” 

Mingyu grabs the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt and pulls him close so that their lips meet. “It’s because I love you babe and I want you around for a long time. Plus, you know you just sit on the machines at the gym, or lay on the mats, you don’t actually do anything.” 

“Shut up you giant sap.” Wonwoo pauses. “Hey that actually works because you’re tall like a tree and trees have sap.” 

“I hate you and your horrible jokes.” Mingyu replies sighing in exasperation. “You always ruin our romantic moments.” 

“You need to stop pulling on my chokers.” Wonwoo counters.

Mingyu smirks at that comment and Wonwoo knows he messed up. “But you like it.” Mingyu smugly replies tugging on Wonwoo’s choker lightly.  
Wonwoo blushes. “Shut up.”

“You’re my emo babe.” Mingyu coos. 

“You need to leave me alone.” Wonwoo replies shoving Mingyu but Mingyu doesn’t budge.

“You’re cute.” Mingyu says pecking Wonwoo’s nose. 

“You’re gross.” Wonwoo says sticking his tongue out at him. 

“I love you” Mingyu says pecking Wonwoo’s lips.

“I hate you.” Wonwoo replies pecking Mingyu’s lips with a smug smile.

“No you don’t.” Mingyu replies with a soft smile that melts Wonwoo’s heart.

“You’re right I don’t.” Wonwoo says staring at his adoring boyfriend. 

Wonwoo still can’t believe he ended up with this giant idiot but he is beyond happy he did. If Wonwoo never agreed to get to know Mingyu better they wouldn’t be where they are today, which makes Wonwoo so happy he let Mingyu in. They may be opposites but that’s what works so great for them. I mean Mingyu asked Wonwoo out by tying a balloon to Boo that said. 'please be the emo to my cute' while playing Uma Thurman. Wonwoo wanted to kill Mingyu for that because it was such a strange gesture, and his poor cat. However, it hit him straight in the heart because it was a mix between the two of them and those are the things that work the best.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it and it made you maybe smile a bit.
> 
> **My Twitter is on my profile I write social media aus on there if you are interested!**
> 
> Also follow me or tweet me if you want! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
